


To be or Not to be (a little sh*t)

by Furud



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Jealousy, M/M, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Teasing, dan is a little shit, phil doesnt like to share his toys pass it on, phil has lube in the kitchen for unknown reasons, possesive!phil, this is just my own sexual fantasy ft dan and phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furud/pseuds/Furud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No Phil we didn’t talk. We just fucked for five hours straight” said Dan sarcastically, but immediately noticing the way Phil’s shoulders got tense.</p><p>Biting his bottom lip he decided to be a little shit.</p><p>(pure porn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be or Not to be (a little sh*t)

Dan closed the door to their apartment. He had just got back from PJ’s. They had made a collab and since his girlfriend was out of town, they decided to go out to get lunch (maybe some cheeky Nando's) and talk about their lives for a bit, and before he could notice it had gotten terribly late and his cellphone had died.

“Phil?” he asked loudly. He didn’t got an answer but rather a yelp from the kitchen. Smiling he walked there to see Phil looking at a pan on the fire offended

“Hi there” he greeted “Hey. How did it go?” Phil answered turning off the fire to Dan’s relief “You didn’t called” he added throwing a glance at him

“Yeah, sorry about that” he said vaguely getting his coat and bag off and leaving on a chair, getting closer to inspect the stove and what looked like burned remains of something on the pan Phil was holding “We got distracted after making the collab and I ran out of battery. Were you trying to cook?” asked between amused and worried

“Did you…talked?” asked Phil ignoring the last question, still not facing him while he emptied the contents and washed the burned pan. Dan got behind the kitchen counter to escape from the rising steam that resulted from pouring water over the hot pan

“No Phil we didn’t talk. We just fucked for five hours straight” said Dan sarcastically, but immediately noticing the way Phil’s shoulders got tense. Oh so that had been nagging the back of his boyfriend mind the past hours uh?

Dan Howell didn't consider himself a bad person. But neither a particularly good one.  
Biting his bottom lip he decided to be a little shit.

“Are you worried about that? Did you _imagined_ it?” he leaned further in the kitchen counter resting his elbows on the hard surface, studying Phil’s back reaction “How would he get his cock inside me?” he closed his eyes letting out a fake trashy moan “Yeah, fuck, PJ, right there”

“Stop it” came the voice of Phil, tense

“Ah I love your cock Peej, so fucking deep“ he knew he was risking it, Phil was going to snap and either get angry and leave him there, or get angry and fuck him.

He loved sex with Phil, but sometimes that dark twisted part of him craved something more than the sweet caring making love that his boyfriend was so fond of. And probably if he did asked Phil would try his best, but he hated asking, and to be fair his lover’s personality was far too adorable for that. Usually.

Except when he was jealous.

Phil had turned around and was looking at him with an indecipherable face.

“Peeeeeej” let out one last whimper Dan, sticking out his ass and making his best getting-fucked-face, sliding his elbows a bit farther up.

Phil’s mouth grimaced almost against his will “Oh that’s it” he said. Dan smirked inside. Bingo.

In a flash Phil got behind him, keeping him bended but gripping his hair harsh back making him look at him “What about you Dan?” he said in a low voice “Would you want it? Would you let anyone else touch you?” his blue eyes looked steel cold, narrowed.

Dan gasped from both the look and the way his neck twisted in Phil’s grip. He would never cheat. Wouldn’t even dream of it. But he knew that if he said the truth Phil would go easy on him. He didn’t want easy.

“If they made it good” he said smiling a bit, raising his eyebrows and looking back at his boyfriend, who frowned before raising an eyebrow, understanding that it was teasing, he just knew Dan's little kinky mind like that.

Taking his hand off Dan’s hair he bended a bit, whispering in his ear “You got it coming baby” said before straightening up again, in a dangerous voice that got Dan’s already a bit hard cock (due to the moaning) very ready for the next thing.

“Stay” said in the same tone of voice, pushing his head back down with a firm hand. Dan did, breathing quickly looking at the white marble, before feeling his shirt being lifted and his wrist tied together with it above his head. The kitchen counter felt cold against his chest, making his nipples harden up. He lift himself up to escape the cold, unintentionally rubbing them against the table, letting a soft groan.

“I said. Stay” a hard spank on his clothed bottom made him let out an startled gasp and try to look at Phil “You don’t know how to obey either?” the hand that spanked him gave him an squeeze, rubbing between his inner thighs before being spanked again. He shuddered, letting himself fall on the counter again.

“Good” came the satisfied voice. Dan whimpered, more than aroused. Phil had never been this dom in bedroom and it was such a turn on.

“Still” continued Phil “You need to get punished for being such a tease” he spanked him three times hard still over his pants before tearing them down. Dan was wearing tight black boxers and Phil got both of his hands over his buttocks, massaging greedily before resuming the spanking, alternating between them and the center.

His ass was feeling the tingling already and Phil wasn’t slowing down, getting finally his boxers down and grinding his clothed hard on against Dan’s ass “Who do you belong to?” Dan moaned, the denim rough against his skin “Answer me slut!” another slap on his ass this time skin against skin got him squirming “Yours” he answered, he had never felt more exposed, with his underwear and pants around his ankles getting spanked like a bad boy.

“That’s right” before he could really process what was going on Phil spread his cheeks and started rimming him, while caressing his abused ass.

“Ahhhh Phil fuck” he said trying to get a grip on the table with his tied hands “Nghhhh uhh please” the tongue was moving circling his hole just getting the tip inside before going back to circle him, driving him mad.

Phil stopped, getting his face back while still rubbing Dan’s asshole with his tumb “Please what?” Dan cursed inside. Revenge must be sweet “Please get inside please daddy” he mumbled, feeling his face getting red. It had been his not so secret kink for a while but had never said it _out loud_ before and heard a surprised gasp before Phil returned, eating him out like he wanted to fuck him with his tongue.

“Ahhh ahh yeah daddy daddy please” he moaned, still blushing but fucking himself back onto Phil’s face, who after a few minutes of through rimming slapped his ass before moving away a second to search in a nearby drawer and returning with lube. Before Dan could ask about it, he had coated his fingers with it and got them inside him.

“You want daddy to fuck you hard you slut? You want to get fucked that bad? I bet you would take any cock, you whore” Dan shook his head, feeling the fingers pumping inside him “No daddy mnghh just yours” so maybe the two of them liked it.

Phil got his fingers out, lubing his own cock “You are mine” he hissed, rubbing the head against his hole before pushing in, feeling the tight heat. Dan was breathing raggedly, feeling the stretch “Say it” he commanded, gripping Dan’s hips hard and slamming inside

“AHH! Yours” he whimpered feeling Phil start to fuck him hard and fast. Phil’s hand went up to push him roughly down again, and Dan was sweating so much he was sliding a bit back and fort across the freaking counter, just being able to feel Phil’s hips crashing against him, finding his prostate almost dead on

“SAY. IT" Phil repeated ramming inside hard "MMNHG!! YOURS YOURS ONLY YOURS DADDY PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE” he was screaming, babbling , feeling the burn of how fast Phil is fucking him 

“Mine, only mine, everything. Just. Mine” Phil started rambling too, digging his fingers enough to leave marks “Gonna come inside you baby. Inside your pretty hole” Dan was being shoved so hard, like a blow doll, his dick smearing precome against the cold marble “Daddydaddy please” he brokenly begged, Phil groaned and slammed against him, coming inside, still fucking him with short hard thrusts. Dan moaned a last time before coming too, untouched just with the feel of being stuffed and the grinding against the table.

Phil almost instantly pulled out, spreading Dan’s cheeks and rubbing his come against the puffy twitching hole “So hot” he muttered before giggling a bit, far too cute for someone who had fucked Dan's brains out just 5 secs ago. As usual

He would shake his head but he was too tired to move.

Smiling to himself he closed his eyes

He just loved being a little shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't fuck in the kitchen kids that's unsanitary
> 
> All comments/kudos appreciated !!!!
> 
> (Not a native english speaker, sorry and pls let me know if u find any mistakes this is unbeta'd)


End file.
